


极致一夜

by zuigesaika



Category: Beastars
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuigesaika/pseuds/zuigesaika
Summary: 月光借着夜色透进窗，出租房的床上，雷格西将哈鲁紧紧抱在怀中，娇小的身躯贴着他的胸口，他喘着气，心跳极快，却仍然努力克制，生怕吓到小小的哈鲁。虽然那次救回哈鲁时在情侣酒店里就有这么亲密的接触过，但这次又是那么的不同，因为哈鲁和自己在一起了，他们是男女朋友的关系。雷格西这么想着，不自觉又将哈鲁更抱紧一分。“唔，雷格西，抱得有点太紧了。”哈鲁用耳朵蹭着雷格西的下巴。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	极致一夜

beastars/雷格西/哈鲁

月光借着夜色透进窗，出租房的床上，雷格西将哈鲁紧紧抱在怀中，娇小的身躯贴着他的胸口，他喘着气，心跳极快，却仍然努力克制，生怕吓到小小的哈鲁。  
虽然那次救回哈鲁时在情侣酒店里就有这么亲密的接触过，但这次又是那么的不同，因为哈鲁和自己在一起了，他们是男女朋友的关系。雷格西这么想着，不自觉又将哈鲁更抱紧一分。  
“唔，雷格西，抱得有点太紧了。”哈鲁用耳朵蹭着雷格西的下巴。  
“啊抱歉！！雷格西赶紧松了松手臂，又小心翼翼地将手覆上哈鲁柔软地胸部，他轻轻搓揉着这年糕触感的胸部，哈鲁发出愉悦的轻哼声。  
哈鲁游丝般的娇喘声让雷格西一股血冲上脑门。  
“哈鲁……哈鲁酱……”雷格西呼唤着，随着哈鲁的香气萦绕在他脑中，下面的巨大的棒状物不自觉的顶着哈鲁柔嫩的花瓣，却迟迟不敢再进一步，他害怕着那些不能承受的后果……  
“不想吗？”哈鲁柔软又带着引诱的嗓音传来。  
“没有不想！”雷格西着急地回答，真的是今天吗……要完蛋了……  
“雷格西！不要再有顾虑了，从你拼着性命救我那一天起，我就想着，我们之间，无论发生了什么样的后果，我都接受哦”，哈鲁面对大灰狼地迟疑，坚定的说着，”请把我『吃』掉”

雷格西将小小的哈鲁轻轻压在身下，犬科的鼻子十分敏锐，他顺着哈鲁分泌着爱液的源头一点点退到哈鲁雪白的两腿之间，那几乎不可见的小洞此刻湿漉漉的，雷格西稍稍凑近灼热的呼吸喷洒在上面，惹的哈鲁一阵难耐地扭动，发出了诱人的呻吟。

处于极度爆炸状态的雷格西逐渐失去担心与顾虑，伸舌一点点挤进窄小的花穴，舔着内壁的软肉。对于哈鲁这样的娇小的草食动物，雷格西很害怕自己一个不小心粗鲁的动作伤害到她，所以舌头进入的并不深  
“笨蛋……！”哈鲁笑着说，扭动着屁股，想让雷格西进入的更深。

两具美好的肉体在月光的照耀下更显动情，这体型的差异也造成了极大的冲击。

雷格西轻轻地提起她的双腿放在自己的腰间，深红狰狞的巨物抵着她狭小的嫩穴，硕大的龟头慢慢挤开两瓣嫩肉。  
“哈鲁……我……这真的能做到吗？我好担心你会受伤……”  
雷格西万分艰难，双眼被情欲渲染的通红。  
哈鲁尽量放松自己，让自己分泌更多爱液，润滑着被撑到不行的甬道。  
“没关系，雷格西……亲我……”  
雷格西的肉棒卡在洞口，还有一大半没有进去。他低下身子，微微张嘴，伸出舌头温柔的和哈鲁的小舌搅动着。  
“雷格西真的很温柔呢……”哈鲁轻轻笑道，用双手抚摸着雷格西的脸颊。  
“今生，就让我在你旁边吧，我作为草食动物的本能，已经不重要了……原来爱和被爱被守护就是这样啊……”哈鲁声音轻柔却格外坚定，一字一句深深刻进了雷格西心里，下体更涨大了一分，哈鲁倒吸了一口气。  
被哈鲁紧致的小穴挤的快要爆炸……啊作为雄性关于这方面不受控制真的很令人苦恼……雷格西抱歉的看着哈鲁，凭借着本能，他揉动着小兔子的胸部以及臀瓣，哈鲁越来越动情。  
“进来。”哈鲁难忍，她只想要雷格西贯穿  
“抱歉……哈鲁酱，我……”雷格西闭上眼睛，腰部用力往前一挺，一下子便顶到了哈鲁的深处，花心吸住了雷格西的肉棒。  
哈鲁脑中瞬间一白，叫出了声，那巨大的肉棒塞进来填满的瞬间带来了巨大疼痛感，眼泪直在眼眶里打转。  
雷格西不敢再动了，慌了神。  
“哈鲁！哈鲁！疼吗？怎么办……”  
哈鲁带泪笑到，”雷格西……太好了，我们做到了，雷格西在我的身体里……”她抬起头看着两人交合的地方，小腹被撑的明显的隆起来了，是雷格西粗壮的肉棒的形状，”雷格西，动起来，我想要你……狠狠干我吧……”

哈鲁将双腿张开到最大，以方便自己容纳下雷格西，双手扶着雷格西撑在床上的健硕的手臂。雷格西通红着脸，一下一下撞击着她身体里的软肉，脑中全是空白，这前所未有的极致体验让雷格西不知道自己深处何处，胯下抽动的越来越快，不禁发出急促的喘息。哈鲁也一声接连一声的娇媚的呻吟，越来越主动，用小穴频频夹他的肉棒，夹的雷格西差点射了出来。  
“嗯嗯啊啊……唔太快了雷格西……用力……啊……”哈鲁不知道是疼得眼中含泪还是舒服地流泪，雷格西感受到哈鲁越来越舒服，仿佛收到了鼓舞一般，大喘着粗气，发起了又一轮地攻势。雷格西每一次挺进，硕大的龟头都会抵到花心碾磨，每一次都会捅到哈鲁的敏感点，快感一层层如排山倒海般涌来，快要将哈鲁淹没……  
因为雷格西的体重，每次剧烈的抽插运动都会让娇小的哈鲁随着床弹起或者被顶到位移，极致的从未有过的快感让她仿佛在云端中，高潮随时要来临……雷格西笨拙的用手扶住哈鲁的肩膀固定住位子。

不知道过了多久，不知道被雷格西插了几百下，哈鲁感觉世界逐渐模糊，高潮的感觉从头顶千军万马般涌向洞穴……  
哈鲁全身颤抖着，”雷格西……我爱你……”随之液体喷射在了雷格西腹部的毛发上、床上。  
“哈鲁酱……”雷格西一声低吼，精液尽数射在了哈鲁小小的子宫中。  
我的利爪、尖牙只为保护你而存在……雷格西紧紧抱住颤抖的哈鲁，默默立下誓言。

凌晨三点。雷格西把软掉的肉棒从哈鲁的穴中抽出，大股精液顺势流出，哈鲁微笑着望着眼前这个凶神恶煞又可爱万分的肉食兽温柔地给她擦干净下体，抱住她，相拥入眠。

早上八点，雷格西惊醒过来，在床上四处都摸不到哈鲁，她去哪了？？万分紧张，一个反射跳下床，来不及穿鞋，刚准备打开门去寻找哈鲁，就迎面撞上了娇小的兔子小姐。

“我亲爱的大灰狼先生，给你买好早饭，昨晚估计累到了，要补一补哟~”随即露出了一个狡黠的笑容。

“哈鲁酱……嘿嘿。”雷格西蹲下身子紧紧抱住小哈鲁，在她可爱的脸上狠狠啵了一口。

雷格西出门上班路上格外高兴地哼着小曲，碰上了住在隔壁的绵羊女士，她顶着两个黑眼圈并且一脸怨念。  
”昨晚没睡好吗？”雷格西问到。  
“某些人是明知故问！！请问你说出来是要气死我这个单身女士吗？你们要考虑下邻居们的感受好不好！！”

雷格西僵住，尴尬的笑了笑，看来以后要找个隔音效果好的住处……


End file.
